super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Robots (Fan Event)
The robots which appear in the Fan event known as the Third Galactic Robot War. BiologyCategory:Super RobotsCategory:Super Robot Anatomy Super Robots are made up Promethium based alloys, meaning their bodies are kept together by bio-electric impulses. Their primary source of this is their Plasma Hearts, which are fed fuel to burn and produce their life force. Their primary fuel source is Ethium, which they can produce manually and convert into plasma for direct pumping into their hearts. As Promethium based life forms, they have Cyberplasm and thus a genetic structure, but they can also make Promethium Alloy, mixing them with things such as Space Titanium, to improve their strength. Cyberplasm means they have a genetic structure, which, if they plan to transfer between bodies, those bodies, regardless of the materials used, must have that same genetic structure for the transfer to be complete. Warriors The average super robot warrior stand to the neck or chest of their commander counterparts. The average evil warrior often has horned helmets, with face plates and spikes on their shoulder pads and/or armor. Their armor is often curved (70's style) in build. Good warriors are more cubic and lack face plates, they also have triangular shields on their chests. Both groups are often built simply of Promethium Commanders The superiors of mere warriors, commanders (which all the main characters are) are either upgraded warriors, via promotion, or built as they are. Beside being built using Space Titanium, their bodies also have backup systems, more Plasma Pumps and greater reserves. Their bodies are also more customized than mere warriors. It is not impossible to see a commander who split into three vehicles, or a transform into a tank, jet, a lion etc. Their greater power, durability and endurance means they can easily overpower a group of regular warriors and given that many have very powerful signature weapons, they can often cause large amounts of devastation. Their is no commander that a 21st century human army could every hope to defeat. Anatomy * Brain Module: Resembling a metal brain, it sits at the top of the spinal column and is responsible for all higher functions. ** Secondary Brain: A small capsule located deep inside the outer brain, it controls motor functions * Optics: Their eyes are a series of several cameras and sensors working to produce a clear image. * Voicebox: An organ which converts electrical signals into sound. * Spinal Column: Connecting to the Brain Module and Plasma Heart, it connects the nerves of the robot and also serves to store extra energy. * Plasma Pumps: These surround the Plasma Turbine and Plasma Heart, pumping fuel directly into Plasma Heart to burn. While they usually use Ethium, alternate fuels can be used. Smaller pumps exist for weapons systems such as lasers. * Plasma Turbine: Besides the Bio-Electric pulses, or life energy a Plasma Heart produces, they also release Plasma Bursts with beat. The turbine captors this and converts it into electrical power or stores it in the spine. * Plasma Heart: The Heart of a Super Robot, some would say their soul. It is held in a metal casing. * Inner Structure: The skeleton, motors and hydraulics that make the robot move and stand about. It is attached to the Spinal column and holds all major parts. ** Fuel Reserves: Reserves of fuel, which are stored, processed and then pumped to the heart. The robot's digestive track. ** Backup systems: More often than naught, robots have backup hardware, in case their brain module is damage, this saves their memories * Armor: Effectively the skin of a Super Robot, they are usually made of Promethium Alloys which include such materials as Space Titanium. They use magnetic joints to reduce stress and some armors can transform. Technology Super Robots are a space age race and use advance technology such a laser weapons, Blasters, Warp Gates, Hyper Drives and obviously, advance robotics. Most of their technology is Fusion powered, including themselves. It is not unheard of for them to put other power sources in their bodies for more strength. Their their commanders generally have bodies made with Space Titanium. History They are descendants of the Ancient Mechanoids who fought in the First Galactic Robot War Members Good * Cyberbot Supreme Commander: Leader of the Cyberbots * SolZen:A noble warrior and teacher. * Menagerion: A commander with sub units he can combine with. Is noted for being secretive. * Tachyon: Long Range Specialist * Hammer-Ton: Weapons Specialist * Pyro Venus: Explosives Expert * Kagetron: Espionage Expert Evil * Destroid Emperor: The leader of the Destroids, he is a powerful evil super robot * LunaPhobos: An evil power hungry warrior, LunaPhobos would upturn creation to gain domination over the Universe. * FuryGone: A bestial robot with great strength and power. * Hakaitron: An aerial type commander, he is a brute who relies on power to win. * Morticon: A sea commander, unlike most he is a gestalt (combiner) entity, who can separate into anti-gravity flying mechanical sharks and a Mososaur. Category:Races